


Reddie/// Confession

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Richie confesses something to Eddie one night while they are alone.





	Reddie/// Confession

*Eddie POV*

What is wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings? 

I have been having these feelings since the 5th grade. Well, i'm in 7th now, and I still have these feelings. I have been pretty good at hiding it, but I don't know how much longer I can.

What are these feelings? Oh, well they all revolve around on person. That person would be the one and only Richie Toizer. 

The thing about Richie is it's really hard not to have feelings for him. I mean, just look at him. With that dark chocolatey brown curls, and his mocha eyes. He's tall and toned, and just perfect. I can feel myself falling for him. But i'm sure that he doesn't feel the same at all. But it's fine, i'm sure i'll get over it.... I hope not.

*Richie POV*

Today in class Eddie was daydreaming, I looked back to ask him a question and he was practically drooling, you could just see the lust in his eyes. Well, for some reason that made me mad, so I decided to snap him out of it. I didn't mean to sound mad, but I think I did, because he looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes, I practically died.

See the thing about Eddie is, I don't like the idea of him thinking about other people in class. he should be thinking about me!

Woah, that was weird, Why would I think that? Why would I want him to think about me? Do I like him?

No way. No, no, no I don't like boys. There's nothing wrong with that, but I don't. Or at least I think I don't. No, I know I don't. Ugh..... back to class.

*After school* 

*Richie POV*

What I was feeling in class was really weird, and I don't know if I should talk to Eddie about it. I mean if I told him he would probably be totally grossed out and not like me back of course. What's there to like about me? I mean my ugly mop of brown hair just looks awful. Of course Eddie's out of my league. He's gorgeous, i'm not. With his soft brown eyes, freckled cheeks, and hazelnut hair. He is so beautiful. What am I compared to him? Nothing.

I'm starting to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, I might slightly like Eddie. Just a little. Well, I don't know maybe I'll talk to him about it today.

*3rd Person*

It was 5:00pm and the losers club was down at the barrens, playing around. Everyone was starting to leave, as the sun would be going down soon. Richie lingered for a while hopping Eddie would do the same. Luckily they were the last two there, so Richie decides to make his move.

*Eddie POV*

OMG, i'm alone with Richie for the first time in a while, since we've been hanging with the losers club so much. What do I say? What do I do? OMG, he's coming up to me ok, act calm.

"Hiya, Eds." Richie says, knowing I hate that nickname, but saying it anyway.

"Ugh... don't call me that, trash mouth." I shoot back trying to sound intimidating, but it comes out pretty weak, since all I can talk about is that Richie is moving closer.

"Ah, you know you love it Eds," Richie says with a smirk "anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." He says suddenly looking pretty nervous.

"Uh yeah, anything." I say slightly confused.

"Well... I...um...well, I just..." Richie tries to get out but it's not working.

"What, just tell me." I say not knowing at all why Richie is acting so weird.

"Well, I..." Richie says still not able to say anything.

"Just tell me!' I yell getting irritated.

"OKAY, I LIKE YOU AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY BUT I DO! Are you happy now that i've made a fool out of myself." Richie says as a tear falls down his cheek.

"What? No, no ,no!" I say quietly as I rush over to grab his arm. "No, you didn't make a fool of yourself."

"Really!? Well I just confessed my feelings to someone who would never like me back." Richie says very distraughtly. 

I can't stand seeing the person i love... wait love... anyway the person I love hurt. "Well, actually I do like you back."

"What?" Richie asks looking up.

"I said I do like you back." I said leaning my head back and pressing a small, sweet kiss to Richie's lips. I pull away, but almost immediately Richie pulls me back into the kiss, making it deeper by pushing his hands onto my cheeks. I run my hands through his curls, while we continue to kiss.

He finally pulls away and we look at each other and start giggling. 

"Let's do that again sometime." Richie says chuckling.

"Anything for you." I say with a smile as we walk back to our houses.


End file.
